


Just like a girl would do

by uhbylerr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, First Time Topping, Hair-pulling, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Mileven, Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Voice Kink, ass fucking, bottom!Mike wheeler, mdlb, petnames, pussy eating, top!Jane hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhbylerr/pseuds/uhbylerr
Summary: I wrote this out of boredom, so I apologize if my work isn't the best right now. but I really wanted to write about Jane pegging her boyfriend for the first time.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Just like a girl would do

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom, so I apologize if my work isn't the best right now. but I really wanted to write about Jane pegging her boyfriend for the first time.

Mike and Jane have never thought about trying out something new, by now they discussed about their kinks and preferences but today Jane had something new in her mind. she always wanted to do something different, having a strong feeling that both of them will enjoy it. it was always kind of a dream of hers to try and be the one to show her seductive side. 

during school she had a small talk with her boyfriend in the halls, telling him to wait for her in her collage dorm and Jane made sure Max won't come back in another hour or two. Mike got a bit of confused, but listened to his girl anyways. she spoke with confidence with Mike, that's why it made him even more curious about what the fuck was she planning to do. 

and time passed pretty quickly, but to Mike it seemed like ages, he was thinking about what is going to happen after school, he wasn't able to think about anything else, and would barely pay attention in class.

he walked inside Jane's dorm (having her keys with himself) and dropped his bag down on the floor before sitting on her neatly made bed. after waiting for a couple of minutes, Jane entered the room.

"so? why did you wanted me to wait for you here?" Mike asked curiously.

"I was thinking we should try something new, you know, a new position or something?" Jane didn't hesitated to bring the subject up immediately, she was way too exited for this, knowing Mike would like it as well.

"oh, cool...you mean right now?" Mike was although a bit confused.

"yeah, and I want to switch things up all the way around. so you are going to listen to me instead and follow my rules." it was pleasuring to Mike's ears how Jane's voice changed so quickly. she talked a bit more seductive, yet sweetly like an innocent little girl.

mike didn't replied to what she said because she kept moving on step by step.

Jane walked over to her dresser to find what she needed to please Mike today. she pulled out a strap on, around eight inches long and the boy could feel his heart race right at the moment when his gaze caught the toy in Jane's hands.

"Mikey..." she spoke sweetly, "I want you to undress for me, can you do that?"

Mike nodded, but Jane decided to make a harsh move and grab Mike by his face, it was a good decision of her to stand so closely to him.

"only a nod? I expected more from you..." she faked a pout but couldn't help but smirk right after.

Jane felt so powerful at the moment, her controlling her boyfriend and taking dominance in her hands was way, way easier than she thought.

"I'm s-sorry..yes I can undress for you" he obeyed and used his words.

"good boy" Jane let go off his face and watched her boyfriend get undressed. "after you do that, I want to see you on your hands and knees."

Mike finally undressed, and his cock was already starting to harden just by how hot his girlfriend looked in the dominant position. he positioned himself on his hands and knees right how she told him to.

Jane went in front of Mike and undressed in front of him. she started to unbotton her white polo shirt, revealing her matching colored bra. she took that off as well quickly, letting Mike enjoy the sight of her tits.

Mike's eyes parted in awe when Jane took off her skirt and panties, now she was fully naked in front of her boyfriend, blushing softly. she walked away and the next thing Mike felt was the bed dipping behind him.

the girl was pulling the strap on around her waist, clipping it on the sides so it won't fall off. once it was on her tightly, she reached out and grabbed a packet of lube that was on the night stand. she knew that she couldn't just fuck Mike right there and now, she needed to finger his ass first.

"I'm gonne stretch you out now, Mikey. I promise it won't hurt" she squeezed some lube on her fingers and traced one of them around Mike's virgin hole. she pushed the finger in really slowly and Mike's eyes shutted tightly. Jane went deeper and deeper until her finger was all the way in.

Mike gasped at the stretch, it hurt a bit, but not too much. Jane made sure she was gentle once she added the second finger in, pumping them in and out of her boyfriend's ass, and she could feel her cunt dripping at how hot Mike looked. she added third finger and she was surprised how good her boy took it. although Mike was sweating, and softly whining at the stretch, pain and pleasure.

Jane pulled her fingers out after a couple of minutes and Mike gasped at the feeling of being empty, but he knew that he's going to get filled again soon.

"are you going to be a good boy for mommy and take this well, hm? I know you can do it." she rubbed circles on Mike's waist and Mike could feel his cock twitch at the nickname his girlfriend used for herself.

he hummed and nodded as an answer, and Jane let it slide through.

she started to push her strap inside of Mike's still tight ass, and the boy gripped the bedsheets tightly, he would gasp every time Jane pushed an inch deeper until she was fully inside her boyfriend. she grabbed his hips and started to thrust, it was pretty hard at first but as soon as Mike's ass literally started to swallow Jane's strap, she grew tired of the slow pace and began to thrust faster.

Mike started to moan, and Jane was so surprised how his moans sounded so girly and cute. it made her move faster, trying to drag out a long moan from her boyfriend.

"aw look at you, taking my strap so easily. you are so cute like this, you know...i wish you could see yourself." Jane was such a fucking tease, and Mike was shocked how well she learned to dirty talk. the boy felt proud of himself for making her do it. it was such a turn on for a girl when she thought about how her boyfriend was getting horny at the same exact words he used on her multiple times, plus how he enjoyed so far to get fucked in the ass.

he pushed back against Jane's strap, making their hips snap together and he moaned loudly at how deep it actually went. "please, please g-go faster, miss.." he practically begged and sobbed out, for his first time doing this, Mike was already desperate for more.

Jane couldn't say no at how nicely she got asked to move faster, so she made sure to fillful Mike's wishes and practically began to pound into her boyfriend. Mike was a moaning mess by now while his cock dripped down precum on the bedsheets, leaving a mess on them.

Mike's body practically was filled with pleasure, so much that his hands started being shaky, feeling like they are going to give out. for such a shy and innocent looking girl like Jane, she was so powerful at fucking her boyfriend, maybe even better than a man would.

and it didn't took Mike long for his hands to give out, half of his body practically collapsed on Jane's bed. she bit down on her lower lip and forced Mike's head down, making his face gently push on her pillow.

every noise that Mike made was muffled in Jane's pillow, but his moans and whines were so loud that the girl could hear them so clearly. "aw did I made a mess of you? gosh I can't believe how good you look right now. but keep those noises quiet for me, or else you want me to practically rip your ass apart..." she teased with the last sentence, knowing really fucking well that Mike wanted it.

and the only thing that boy could do was nod his head, so Jane took that as a yes and started slamming inside Mike. he could barely even take it now, his legs were shaking as well, he tried his best to keep himself up.

but the pleasure got so overwhelming for Mike that he came embarrassingly fast on the sheets with a loud moan-sob. he came so much, his thick cum squirting out of his red tip, something that Jane mustn't miss to see.

it was surprising how Mike's whole body didn't gave out, especially when Jane continued with her thrusts to help Mike cum and milk every single drop of him by gently stroking his cock with one of her hands. the pleasure was now painful for Mike, making him push forward and somehow make Jane to stop touching him. it's not like he didn't liked it, the poor boy just couldn't take that much pleasure at once.

"poor little thing, all fucked out now? you liked it so much, I see." Jane kept her tone seductive as she pulled her strapon out of Mike's tight ass slowly. the boy was so shaky, so fucked out, and nearly on the edge of sobbing.

Jane couldn't feel more proud of herself.

Mike was laying down on the bed while Jane took the strap off, but this wasn't the end of their sexual activities for today. since Jane was the dominant one of today, she could control Mike and make him do whatever she pleased. but she didn't wanted it to be her first and last time doing it. dominating Mike was fun, and he looked adorable. Jane for sure would take things in her hands from time to time because Mike seemed so easy to adjust and to make a big mess out of. 

the girl crawled up on the bed towards Mike fully naked and flipped him over gently. Jane's cunt dripped even more at the sight of her boyfriend's fucked out looking expression. "do you think that there's something missing?" she stopped for a quick second before continuing to speak up,

"you didn't made me cum so...you gotta do it now."

jane flopped on the bed laying on her back and Mike quickly stood up, knowing what's his job to do. he positioned himself in front of Jane and spread her legs wide open to reveal her dripping cunt and put his face in front of it.

Jane smirked at how obedient her boy was, "yeah that's a good boy, now come on you know what to do." she said and stretched her hand out to grab a fistful Mike's dark sweaty hair. she pushed his face closer and Mike gasped at the tug, it didn't hurt, even if it did, Mike really loved pain. he began to kitten lick at Jane's slit, cleaning her up for a little.

as he did so, his eyes were looking straight up at his girlfriend's face, making sure he sees every facial expression see makes. to Jane, she got turned on ever more at how innocent Mike played, he acted like he never ate her pussy out before. but Jane loved it. his mind was blank still, his eyes were filled with tears, his head all in all, feeling foggy and swinging. that's why Mike took his time at first, and he was fully in his submissive space, so he practically needed to get told what to do all the time. 

he finally started to eat her out, and Jane couldn't lie at the fact that Mike was literally a master at eating pussy. his tongue was working perfectly, especially when he pushed it inside of her and starts making small thrusts with it.

he dragged out long moans out of his girlfriend's throat, causing her cheeks to flush in a pretty shade of pink like Mike's as well. she gripped on Mike's hair, making him moan against her clit, sending vibrations at it, Jane loved it.

and soon Jane had an orgasm as well while moaning out Mike's name over and over. she squirted all over his face, especially in his mouth, making him swallow it all. her body instantly felt tired, her clit sore. 

her back arched and her legs squeezed tightly, trapping Mike's head in between them for a second.

both of them were a mess, and felt tired as well, especially Mike. his ass would most likely be hurting and he won't be able to walk properly for the next few days. everytime he would look at his girlfriend's bed, or feel his ass hurting, images of Jane pounding his ass would flash through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests, leave them in the comments, I enjoy writing about every ship with any kinds of kinks included.


End file.
